Mais puisqu'avec lui rien n'est simple
by Callendra
Summary: Suite d'"Une simple expérience". Je vous laisse découvrir. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Mais puisqu'avec lui rien n'est simple.

**Auteure : **Callendra

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois... merci beaucoup à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour avoir créé un personnage aussi génial 8D XD

Avis aux lecteurs/lectrices ^^. Comme dit dans le résumé, cette fic est la suite d'_Une simple expérience._ Je l'ai commencée il y a... ouh la ! de nombreux mois et je l'ai arrêtée. Je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas terminée et que donc, si jamais elle est toujours en cours d'écriture quand le dernier chapitre fini sera posté, et bien vous devrez attendre u_u et je vous demande de m'en excuser d'avance. Sur ce... j'espère que ce premier chapitre, et que cette fic toute entière ^^, vous plairont ;) Je ne posterai la suite que si je considère avoir eu assez de reviews ^^ (comme ça me donnera aussi le temps d'écrire XD) Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p>Je pousse un nouveau soupir abyssal en me calant un peu plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, le regard toujours perdu sur la façade de l'immeuble d'en face, mon esprit flottant bien au-delà. Je n'ai nullement besoin de lever la tête vers mon colocataire pour savoir qu'il a levé les yeux vers moi, abandonnant de ce fait quelques instants son travail d'écriture pour me scruter avec une légère insistance. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien n'étant ni malvoyant ni sous l'emprise d'une drogue, il m'est inutile de concentrer mes pupilles sur son visage pour discerner son expression. Il me regarde un moment avant de baisser le menton et de se remettre à gratter le papier. Je le fixe à mon tour de mes yeux vifs puis les détourne à nouveau. Je contemple le plafond quelques secondes avant de les fermer.<p>

La noyade d'Oliver Andrew, aristocrate britannique qui a fait l'objet d'un article du _Times_ répertorié dans mon index… _J'étends le bras droit et saisis à l'aveugle mon Stradivarius et mon archet_… un mystère insondable à première vue… _Une suite de notes légèrement saccadée s'échappe de la caisse de résonance en une douce mélodie_… dont les composantes se sont en fin de compte révélées être d'une simplicité navrante. Comment un riche propriétaire terrien de Boscombe Valley peut-il, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, être retrouvé sans vie dans les eaux de la Tamise ? Il ne peut décemment pas. La thèse du suicide ? Prise en compte par Lestrade et Gregson, bien vite écartée par mes soins, évidemment. Un assassinat ?... _Mes phalanges impriment un air plus rapide_… Assurément. Mais pour quelles obscures raisons ?

Fils ainé de Sherrinford Andrew, quinquagénaire descendant d'une lignée de gentlemen-farmers depuis deux siècles, Oliver se considérait plus que prêt à prendre les rênes de la propriété, comme nous l'auront expliqué son frère et son oncle, une fois l'enquête résolue.

Un petit séjour dans le domaine familial, deux ou trois observations adroites suivies de déductions logiques – notamment après la découverte d'un cabinet secret derrière un pan de mur de sa chambre contenant le plus moderne attirail du parfait chimiste, à m'en faire presque rougir d'envie – m'ont permis d'établir mes premières conclusions… _Mes doigts glissent sur les cordes dans un long crescendo harmonique_…

Un alcaloïde, poison fulgurant et quasi indécelable quand il est toxique, retrouvé dans un tube à essai, ses constituants soigneusement rangés et étiquetés sur une étagère. Il préparait un meurtre… _La cadence s'accélère_… Qui avait-il intérêt à tuer ? Son épouse ? Par jalousie ? Non. Elle n'avait pas d'amant. Par convoitise ? Non. Sa maigre fortune provenant de ses heures de dactylographie. Son fils ? Non. Agé de seulement dix ans, il serait son successeur puisque son frère avait eu une fille.

Une réflexion des plus banales m'a mené jusqu'à la seule victime possible : le père, qui refusait, par manque de confiance et par cupidité, de lui léguer ses terres avant sa mort. Cet affront s'ajoutant à leur relation déjà très conflictuelle, Oliver ne l'a pas supporté… C'était la simplicité même… _Le morceau commence à s'endiabler_… Comment l'assassin se retrouve-t-il être la victime ? Note à moi-même : ne jamais laisser traîner mes expériences et mes documents sur mon plan de travail et surtout, ne jamais négliger la fermeture de la porte de mon territoire.

Oliver Andrew était négligent. C'est ainsi qu'il a eu la très mauvaise surprise de retrouver quelques unes de ses lettres maculées de taches d'encre, signe qu'une personne autre que lui les avait lues et donc était entré dans son bureau. Dès lors, m'a confié une des domestiques, sa méfiance envers les autres membres de la maisonnée s'est considérablement accrue.

Oliver était négligent, certes, mais prévoyant. Ainsi, pour se protéger de potentielles indiscrétions, il avait mis au point une encre qui ne sèche pas, précipitant dans ce piège les imprudents qui poseraient le doigt sur une des lignes… Tout le mystère entourant sa mort restait à être élucider… Théoriser sans les faits est une grossière erreur. Il était donc nécessaire de pousser mon inspection plus avant pour vérifier mes suppositions, déjà plus que vraisemblables… _Le morceau se radoucit_…

Dans les poches intérieures du gilet d'Oliver avait été trouvée, épargnée par le fleuve, une carte de membre du _Bar of Gold_, une fumerie d'opium située à l'extrême est de la City, dans Upper Swandam Lane. Ne pouvant me montrer depuis que le tenancier a juré de se venger de moi, je m'y suis rendu sous les traits d'un vieux conducteur de fiacre. Arrivés dans la rue que nous cherchions – tapie derrière les hauts quais qui longent la rive nord du fleuve à l'est de London Bridge – j'ai commencé par arpenter la rue, concentrant mon attention sur les plus petits détails que je pouvais déceler… _La gamme monte d'une octave…_

Les informations dont j'avais besoin se trouvaient sous mes yeux : les traces de roue caractéristiques de la voiture privée des Andrew étaient clairement reconnaissables sur la terre humide. J'ai pris un soin méticuleux à examiner les empreintes de pas – les unes appartenant à un homme grand et robuste et les autres à un homme petit et laissées par des bottes sur mesure – qui partaient de l'endroit où avait stationnée la voiture et qui suivaient le fleuve jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord de la Tamise, là où ils s'étaient débarrassé du corps, puisque les traces revenaient ensuite vers le fiacre. Les deux assassins avaient sans le moindre doute suivi Oliver jusqu'au bouge et lui avaient réglé définitivement son compte à l'abri de tous les regards. Pour vérifier cette théorie, il nous fallait inspecter les lieux… _Les accords se fluidifient…_

Je me suis donc enquis auprès du Lascar si un homme correspondant à la description d'Oliver Andrew avait fait partie de la clientèle deux jours plus tôt et s'il avait vu deux hommes en sa compagnie. Il a confirmé mes deux hypothèses ainsi que ma déduction concernant leurs physionomies. Je venais de découvrir une nouvelle partie du puzzle.

Le gérant m'ayant indiqué le coin où il s'était installé ce soir-là, je suis allé l'examiner à la lueur d'une lampe à huile. Les petites taches brunâtres qui couvraient sa couchette n'ont pas échappé à ma puissante lentille convexe. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à prouver qu'elles étaient du sang, grâce au réactif du test « Sherlock Holmes », réactif que j'avais pris soin d'emporter, le cadavre d'Oliver Andrew comportant des blessures au visage.

De là, il m'a suffit de rencontrer les deux hommes pour y mettre des noms, en plus de celui que je connaissais déjà. Lorsque je les ai interrogés, j'ai immédiatement constaté que leur aspect, ainsi que leurs semelles, corroboraient mes conclusions. Les entailles aux jointures de leurs mains, signes évident de coups, n'ont fait que renforcer mes convictions. N'étant pas en mesure de fournir d'explications valables, l'oncle sur un ton agressif, le frère d'une voix hésitante malgré la ressemblance de leur déposition, j'ai formé un épilogue à cette affaire.

Pensant justement être découverts, les deux hommes ont décidé de prendre la fuite, de se mettre au vert pendant un moment. Tout ce qu'il m'a resté à faire était d'indiquer à Gregson et Lestrade où je savais qu'ils se rendraient : dans une taverne de Cirencester dont les coordonnées avaient été fort bêtement inscrites sur une note, puis brûlée par la suite. Ils ne s'attendaient vraisemblablement pas à être découverts et encore moins à avoir affaire à un chimiste de premier ordre. Une petite manipulation des plus élémentaires l'aura à nouveau rendue lisible. Ils auraient mieux fait de l'emporter avec eux… mais si on soumettait mes facultés à des crimes parfaits, je serais bon pour me trouver un nouveau gagne-pain… _Un brin de gaieté s'immisce dans la mélodie depuis la pulpe de mes doigts_…

J'ai été ravi de pouvoir rire au nez des deux inspecteurs, plus qu'amusé par leur déconfiture. Après tout, une fois de plus, je leur ai prouvé, par une argumentation des plus justes, combien leur théorie était ridicule. Comment le banquier, aidé par un quelconque complice, aurait-il pu le jeter dans la Tamise, puisque je sais de source sûre qu'il se trouvait à Londres pour affaires depuis une semaine ? La meilleure bonne volonté du monde n'est pas suffisante pour résoudre une enquête. Mais rendons-leur justice : ils ont du potentiel. Potentiel qui se trouve malheureusement biaisé par leur rivalité.

Cette affaire aura été, au bout du compte, un jeu d'enfant à dénouer, un nouveau champ de manœuvre pour l'exercice de mes capacités. Je dois tout de même reconnaître que certains points auront été d'un certain intérêt, comme l'ironie qui entoure l'arme du crime : le poison même qui aurait dû servir à tuer Sherrinford Andrew.

Les deux assassins n'ayant pas daigné coopérer durant mon investigation, ils ne bénéficieront pas de mon aide lors du procès. Comme on le dit en français, pour eux, _advienne que pourra_… _Je cesse soudainement de gratter les cordes, sur une note aigüe..._

Maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, et comme à chaque fois, je suis victime du contrecoup de la vague d'énergie qui m'a transporté. Je me retrouve donc ainsi, à maugréer intérieurement sur la vacuité de ces journées d'oisiveté à venir, affalé dans ce fauteuil, à gratter mon Stradivarius sans délicatesse en face de mon ami qui retranscrit les faits survenus il y a quelques jours.

Trois jours m'auront été nécessaires pour faire la lumière sur ce que j'ai qualifié de « Small murders in family ». Appellation qu'a d'ailleurs reprise Watson pour intituler son récit… _Mes doigts se remettent à bouger sur les cordes, sans que je m'en aperçoive véritablement, et y imprègnent un air joyeux_… Je réprouve sa légère tendance au romanesque, à développer des détails insignifiants de nos intrigues. La sentimentalité n'a nullement sa place dans une étude scientifique. Je peux cependant affirmer, après avoir lu tous ses écrits, qu'ils sont tout de même d'une qualité appréciable… _Je prends mon archet et le laisse glisser à la place de ma main, avec la même gaieté manifeste_…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ^^ en espérant que ça vous a plu ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre de cette fic ^^. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! =D Alors là je peux m'aventurer à penser que vous allez être fort surpris(es) sans trop risquer de faire erreur XD. J'espère simplement que ça va vous plaire =D Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p><em>Je prends mon archet et le laisse glisser à la place de ma main, avec la même gaieté manifeste<em>…

Ce bon Watson… il m'a encore été d'une aide précieuse en déterminant notamment l'heure du décès. Mes connaissances en médecine, bien qu'approfondies, n'ont jamais valu les siennes. Encore une chose que je ne lui ai jamais dite… Avant qu'il n'entre dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais connu aucune difficulté supplémentaire lors de mes expéditions. Cependant, et me l'avouer me plonge dans le plus grand désarroi : je me sens perdu sans mon Boswell. Cela n'a rien de dramatique en soi, mais je ne suis pas un homme de sentiments. Non pas qu'il me soit indispensable, n'exagérons rien, mais il est un ami cher, le seul en fait, et depuis peu un… amant… Si le frère d'Oliver Andrew n'avait pas manqué sa cible, grâce au réflexe des plus opportuns de Lestrade lorsqu'il a commencé à lever son revolver d'une main tremblante, Watson serait peut-être mort… _La mélodie redevient endiablée, dégageant cette fois-ci une sensation d'oppression presque imperceptible_…

Je n'ai pas facilement accepté cette attirance lorsqu'elle m'est apparue, il y a près de six mois, loin de là je reste Sherlock Holmes malgré tout. J'ai analysé mes aspirations consciencieusement, avec le détachement et l'impartialité qui s'imposaient. J'ai examiné les attitudes de mon compagnon, et j'y ai vu qu'il éprouvait la même chose que moi, à ceci près que je cultive du désir et lui des sentiments. Etonnement, il n'en avait pas conscience... Aujourd'hui, et je m'en désole un peu, je pense que son absence me serait douloureuse… _Je termine le morceau en un grand coup d'archet et rouvre les yeux_…

Face à moi, toujours dans son fauteuil, Watson me dévisage avec un petit air surpris. Mes traits sont demeurés impassibles durant toute ma réflexion mais les accords qui s'échappaient du violon, parfois doux et mélancoliques, parfois entraînants et joyeux, ont dû lui révéler mes pensées d'une façon bien perturbante. Je lui adresse un sourire entendu avant d'amener la mentonnière à ma joue. Les premières mesures d'un des _Lieder_ de Mendelssohn commencent à emplir notre petit salon. Comme à chaque fois que je soumets sa patience à la fantaisie de mes compositions, je termine mes solos par l'interprétation d'un de ses concertos préférés. Une sorte de compensation pour le dérangement que je lui impose.

Cette fois-ci je garde les yeux ouverts. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, malgré mon talent pour le raisonnement, mais j'aime voir la joie sur son visage et parfois même l'émotion briller dans ses yeux… Lorsqu'enfin je cesse de jouer, il me regarde toujours intensément.

- Avancez-vous dans votre écriture ? demandé-je avec un sourire bienveillant.

- J'avance, j'avance, affirme-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Je repose l'instrument à sa place – dans le coin de la pièce – et laisse mes yeux se perdre dans le feu qui brûle dans l'âtre, bien apaisant par cet hiver glacial tandis qu'il reprend son activité. Dépendance… mon amitié avec Watson est une dépendance… fait que, bien sûr, je me garderai bien de lui révéler… Mon regard remonte le long de la cheminée et se fixe sur le flacon contenant ma solution à sept pour cent. Cette drogue est, à l'instar de Watson, douce et stimulante. Drogue à propos de laquelle mon cher colocataire ne se prive pas de me réprimander d'ailleurs. Mais puis-je vraiment lui en vouloir ? Je tends le bras pour m'en saisir, après tout…

- Holmes, que diriez-vous de faire une partie de poker ?

Je m'immobilise quelques secondes avant de me tourner lentement vers Watson et de darder sur lui un regard étonné.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demandé-je en attrapant la bouteille de cocaïne.

- Je dispose depuis peu de cartes et de jetons, et notre table fera très bien l'affaire. Cette occupation sera sans doute plus saine qu'une nouvelle dose de votre précieux liquide, enchaîne-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

Il m'a proposé ce jeu de bluff et d'esprit pour me distraire de mon inactivité forcée, il est décidément très attentionné. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… j'aime le combat, presque acharné, qu'il mène contre mes vices. Je devrais m'en offusquer mais il n'en est rien je me suis fait une raison.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil pénétrant, quelque peu amusé.

- C'est une excellente idée, Watson, approuvé-je avec un petit rire. Toutefois, je pense que parier de l'argent serait fort mal indiqué. Je ne souhaite pas risquer de vous faire perdre le montant de votre part de loyer, connaissant votre penchant pour le jeu. Mrs Hudson, dans toute sa bonté naturelle, ne pousserait pas le vice jusqu'à nous accorder un délai de plusieurs mois.

- Bien évidemment, répond mon ami avec ce petit air pincé qu'il prend chaque fois que je me permets une réflexion sur ses faiblesses moi, je jubile intérieurement. Que proposez-vous de parier dans ce cas ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de poser sur lui un regard brillant.

- Celui qui gagne la manche impose un gage au perdant.

Watson me scrute avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude : il me connaît suffisamment pour appréhender ses défaites futures. Il est vrai que je peux parfois faire montre d'excentricité. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il a tenté de m'empêcher de me droguer, sa suggestion a dévié vers des confins inexplorés de notre relation, si je puis dire. Mon sourire s'agrandit, que va-t-il donc imaginer ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous, mon ami, lui garantis-je, toutefois sans prendre la peine de réprimer un petit rire amusé. Nous verrons bien au moment venu. Cela rajoute un peu de piment à la partie.

- Le jeu est dans ma chambre, dit-il en se levant, emportant ses feuillets et sa plume. Installez-vous donc autour de la table en attendant.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à sa chambre, affichant toujours un petit rictus malicieux. Je me lève avec entrain en reposant le flacon sur la cheminée et vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise, où je patiente, les mains jointes. Mon regard rencontre les impacts de balles que j'ai tracés dans un pan de mur en face de mon fauteuil. Je souris en me remémorant l'expression mi-outrée mi-effarée de Watson quand il m'a découvert, vautré dans le salon, tenant négligemment le revolver de la main droite.

Mon ami revient dans la salle commune avec un coffret en bois sculpté, contenant plus que probablement son nouvel attirail.

- Quand ce jeu est-il entré en votre possession ? l'interrogé-je alors qu'il s'est assis, a ouvert le coffret, placé les jetons dans un coin de la table, et est déjà en train de battre les cartes.

- Stamford me l'a fait parvenir des Etats-Unis. Il a jugé que nous en aurions probablement besoin par ces froides journées de décembre, répond-il sans interrompre son action, en m'adressant un sourire courtois où je peux cependant déceler de la tendresse.

- C'est fort aimable à lui, renchéris-je avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé un petit coin de paradis où exercer sa médecine, quelque part de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

- En effet, acquiesce-t-il en nous distribuant cinq cartes chacun. Il est l'assistant d'un chirurgien de Chicago et il en est très satisfait. Bien, je suis le dealer pour cette manche.

- Parfait. Oh ! J'ai oublié un élément essentiel à ce genre de divertissement.

Je me relève précipitamment sous son regard interloqué et m'engouffre dans ma chambre. J'en ressors quelques instants après et m'assieds de nouveau. C'est tout de même mieux.

- Pensez-vous que ces lunettes soient vraiment utiles ? me demande-t-il visiblement bien amusé par mon nouvel accessoire.

Il a entièrement raison : je n'ai nullement besoin de ces lunettes pour cacher mon jeu mais bon… je savais que je le ferais sourire.

- Commençons voulez-vous ? lui proposé-je avec un rictus espiègle. Je suis donc de small blind.

- Big blind à 25. Allons-y.

Watson me lance un regard audacieux avant de pousser ses jetons vers le centre de la table. Je réponds à cette provocation futile par un sourire en coin avant de l'imiter, doublant la mise. C'est ainsi que la partie s'engage.

Je soulève délicatement le coin des cartes et découvre ma main : 2 de pique, 10 de carreau, Valet de carreau, 3 de trèfle et 5 de carreau. Bon. Il va falloir bluffer ou échanger. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon adversaire qui lui ne peut guère me le rendre. Il est impassible, impénétrable. Incroyable. Il est loin d'être expansif à l'accoutumée, c'est indéniable… je ne l'ai pourtant jamais vu aussi hermétique à toute inspection. Je commence peu à peu à douter de mon assurance : c'est la première fois que je l'affronte au poker et il semble bien sûr de lui. J'ai peut-être été un peu naïf en acceptant de troquer mon addiction contre l'une des siennes… Nous verrons…

Je mise 50. A son tour… il relance de 150. Il y va fort pour un début de partie. Soit il a un très bon jeu, soit il bluffe. Son visage reste de marbre. Il est incalculable. Ce jeu me paraît être des plus intéressants. Evidemment, je suis. Watson me demande si je veux échanger des cartes, je réponds par l'affirmative : mon 2 de pique et mon 3 de trèfle deviennent le 7 de pique et le 10 de cœur… paire de 10… la chance me sourit…. Lui en échange deux. C'est une demande qui ne peut venir que d'une paire, c'est le cas neuf fois sur dix… ou d'un brelan servi et les probabilités sont de trente pour cent… Dans ce dernier cas, il a intérêt à ne pas trop afficher la force de son jeu. Demander deux cartes, c'est doubler ses chances d'obtenir un carré… Si j'obtiens un 7, j'ai une double paire… si c'est un Valet, elle aura une valeur très convenable… autant de belles possibilités peu probables à obtenir… Je vais devoir me contenter de ma paire… Rien sur les traits de mon ami ne peut me faire pencher vers la crainte d'une défaite ou la suffisance d'une victoire… je sais qu'il ne peut rien lire sur les miens… poursuivons.

Il me lance un regard inexpressif – quelle maîtrise, je suis presque stupéfait – puis il check. S'il ne bluffe pas, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de relancer. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix… Je le dévisage un instant avant de faire de même. Nous abattons enfin nos cartes.

- Je crois avoir remporté ce tour, annonce mon colocataire avec un grand sourire tandis que je pose mes lunettes sur la table.

En effet, disposant d'un brelan de 9, il m'a battu. J'ai été sage en me gardant de surenchérir. Dans ses yeux brille une lueur malicieuse qui m'indique très clairement qu'il a choisi mon premier gage. Je regrette déjà mon idée…

- Bien, mon cher Holmes, vous allez vous rendre dans la libraire au coin de la rue…

- Nous avions dit des gages, Watson, rétorqué-je d'un ton moqueur sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas terminé, mon ami, m'informe-t-il d'un ton encore plus sarcastique. Vous vous y rendrez dans cette belle robe de chambre pourpre que vous aimez tant porter dans l'intimité. Sa belle couleur devra être visible du libraire et des clients.

Si je suis resté imperturbable durant ce premier coup, j'arbore désormais une de mes plus belles expressions révoltées. Réaction dont il semble se délecter. Il sait pertinemment que je ne sors qu'habillé convenablement et cet accoutrement est, je dois dire, tout sauf décent pour se promener dans les rues. Il est vrai que l'opinion des gens sur ma marginalité m'indiffère, mais si jamais on me reconnaissait fagoté de la sorte… je tiens à conserver un certain prestige.

- Votre gage est surévalué, Watson, je risque d'attraper la mort par ce froid, lui répliqué-je de ma voix la plus assurée.

- J'accepte que vous enfiliez le plus chaud de vos manteaux, je ne veux bien évidemment pas être à l'origine d'une mauvaise grippe, riposte-t-il toujours avec le même sourire. Mais s'il vous semble trop ardu, je peux en trouver un autre.

- Non, non, refusé-je avec empressement. Un gage est un gage. Je vais m'en acquitter.

Je me lève et vais chercher mon manteau le plus chaud et le plus élégant de ma garde-robe, rehaussé d'un chapeau et de chaussures noirs. J'analyse le résultat obtenu et grimace sensiblement : cette combinaison manque manifestement d'harmonie. Qu'importe ! Je ne perdrai pas ma fierté en déclinant sa consigne, d'autant plus que l'ajout de gages était ma proposition. Je souris : il me connaît bien et sait donc comment se jouer de moi en se préservant de ma colère. Mais je le connais tout aussi bien et il ne gagnera pas toutes les manches.

J'emporte une petite bourse et le rejoins dans le salon où je le découvre prêt à braver le froid et surtout à apprécier sa prochaine crise de rire. Je lui lance un regard flamboyant faussement courroucé avant de quitter notre meublé, lui à ma suite. Je sais que si je me retournais, je verrais ses lèvres étirées en un grand rictus railleur et triomphant. Il ne perd rien pour attendre…

Je passe la porte le premier et me retrouve dans la rue froide de Baker Street. En un bref coup d'œil vers l'arrière, je vois Watson attendre que j'avance avant de s'engager. Il compte bien savourer sa victoire en s'offrant une vue d'ensemble de mon désavantage. Ne soyez pas trop expansif mon cher, la partie n'est pas finie…

Je pousse le battant et pénètre dans la librairie. Evidemment, espérer passer inaperçu était à exclure : le libraire et les deux jeunes clientes me détaillent avec ahurissement. J'aurais presque envie de rire de leur étroitesse d'esprit si je n'étais pas la cause de cet émoi. Je m'approche d'une pile d'ouvrages et jette mon dévolu sur le premier, ne souhaitant pas m'exhiber plus que nécessaire pour combler mon ami de satisfaction. Par chance, il s'agit de _Uncle Silas_ de Sheridan Le Fanu, ouvrage qui a piqué ma curiosité quelques années plus tôt et que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire… je ne serais finalement pas venu pour rien…

- Bonjour, mon brave, dis-je au libraire en lui tendant le livre.

- Six livres je vous prie, me répond-il avec un sourire figé, par politesse.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil pénétrant qui le déstabilise quelque peu avant de ressortir avec mon nouveau roman. Mon compagnon, un sourire victorieux gravé sur le visage, m'attend un peu plus loin adossé au mur.

- Merci, Watson, grommelé-je après être passé devant lui, alors qu'il m'emboîte le pas. Désormais, je ne pourrai plus mettre les pieds dans cette librairie grâce à vous.

- Oh je vous en prie, Holmes, réplique-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Vous n'avez pas perdu votre honneur. Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de l'opinion des gens ?

- Cette situation était des plus embarrassantes, continué-je avec un subtil mélange d'agacement et d'amusement.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ^^. Supris non ? (XD) Agréablement j'espère =D. Bon tous ceux qui n'aiment pas le poker... j'espère qu'ils ont apprécié les réflexions de Holmes et le gage ^^. Dites-moi tout ça ;) Merci d'avoir ^^ à bientôt ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisème chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =D Merci pour vos reviews, celles que vous avez postées et celles que vous allez poster ! =D hu hu XD Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! =D

* * *

><p><em>- Cette situation était des plus embarrassantes, continué-je avec un subtil mélange d'agacement et d'amusement.<em>

Nous rentrons dans notre appartement et allons nous déshabiller dans nos chambres respectives. J'opte pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, tenue bien moins « dangereuse », avant de m'installer à nouveau autour de la table sous le regard amusé de mon ami, très certainement en raison de mon choix vestimentaire moins imprudent.

Cette fois, remplissant les rôles de dealer et de big blind, je mélange et je distribue. Je remets mes lunettes et découvre ma main : 5 de trèfle, 9 de cœur, Roi de carreau, 8 de trèfle et Dame de pique. Je pose ma blind de 50, Watson la sienne de 25. Bon, je dois gagner cette manche… Watson mise 50. Je relance de 50. Il sur-relance de 200. Soit il bluffe au culot et veut épicer la manche, soit il a un jeu remarquable… l'exaltation m'envahit : ce genre de duel est bien plus revigorant qu'une dose de mon flacon… Je suis.

- Voulez-vous échanger des cartes, mon cher ? demandé-je d'un ton mielleux, ironique.

- Non merci, mon ami, je suis servi, répond-il sur le même ton.

- Eh bien, moi si.

Il est bien plus probable d'avoir une paire qu'une suite… j'abandonne évidemment l'espoir d'avoir une couleur… Je me sépare de mon 5, de mon 8 et de mon 9 : coup de bluff visant à lui faire croire que j'ai une paire servie. Mon impassibilité ne l'aidera pas à l'éclairer. Mes cartes sont remplacées par la Dame de carreau, le 4 de pique et l'As de trèfle… très intéressant… Je mise 75. Il suit. Il est tenace… Je lui propose un nouvel échange de cartes : il accepte et en prend une nouvelle. Difficile d'émettre un pronostic… je ne l'ai jamais vu si imperturbable. Je suis agréablement surpris.

J'échange également une carte : mon 4 de pique devient le Roi de cœur. Contre toute attente, je dispose à présent d'une double paire ! De figures de surcroît ! Je n'en laisse évidemment rien paraître… voyons comment cette manche va se poursuivre. Mon ami check. Je relance de 300 et observe sa réaction… qui se trouve être inexistante. Je suis bluffé. Ce jeu est pour le moins palpitant. Il suit. Aucun de nous ne requiert de nouvelles cartes, aucun de nous ne relance : nous abattons nos cartes.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Double paire face à une paire de 8 : je l'emporte largement. Bel essai, Watson mais je suis bien plus sournois que vous et je vais vous le prouver aux prochains tours.

- Eh bien, il me semble que votre tour soit venu, lancé-je avec le rictus le plus espiègle que je puisse afficher, en retirant une fois de plus mes lunettes.

- C'est un juste retour des choses, répond-il avec un petit sourire dénotant clairement l'appréhension qui le domine.

- Suivez-moi, mon cher.

Je me lève vivement et le conduis dans la salle de bain où je saisis son rasoir auparavant posé sur le lavabo avant de le lui tendre. Il le regarde un instant puis, semblant réaliser la nature de son gage, il me dévisage avec indignation.

- Holmes, vous n'allez quand même pas m'obliger à me raser la moustache ? demande-t-il d'un ton mal assuré, presque scandalisé.

- Je vous en prie, Watson, « vous ne perdrez pas votre honneur », le raillé-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Vous avez bien prévu votre coup, dit-il avec un sourire entendu, celui qu'on arbore quand on a été joué et qu'on en est quelque peu incommodé.

Pour toute réponse, je lui lance un regard pétillant de malice. Il aurait dû prévoir que son tour viendrait. Il grimace à son tour avant de prendre la lame à contrecœur. Il s'approche du miroir tandis que je m'assieds sur le bord de la baignoire. Là, les bras croisés, je contemple son air désolé avec gourmandise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver charmant… mais comme à chaque fois que cela m'arrive inopinément, je l'accepte et en profite.

En quelques gestes adroits, il n'y a plus trace de sa moustache. Il se rince le visage ainsi que son blaireau avant de se regarder dans la glace, peu enchanté par son nouveau faciès imberbe. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver diablement séduisant. Mon attirance se trouve-t-elle redoublée pour la simple raison qu'il m'apparaît ainsi pour la première fois, ou est-ce parce que l'absence de poil à cet endroit lui adoucit considérablement le visage ? Je ne saurais le dire. En tous cas, cela me plaît.

- Êtes-vous satisfait ?

- De votre nouvelle apparence ? Sincèrement, oui. Elle vous confère un je-ne-sais-quoi très désirable…

Je suis on ne peut plus réjoui de le voir rougir faiblement, mais pas assez pour échapper à mon observation aiguisée.

- … Ce qui me comble le plus, c'est votre petit air fâché.

Cette fois-ci, fierté oblige, il me lance un regard mutin avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Reprenons la partie, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon d'un pas déterminé.

J'émets un petit rire inaudible avant de l'y rejoindre. Il est le dealer et de big blind. Il mélange et distribue les cartes. Je prends connaissance de ma main : 6 de cœur, 10 de pique, 4 de carreau, 3 de pique et 9 de trèfle. Bon… hormis une paire, un brelan ou une suite hypothétiques, je n'ai rien… Je vais devoir montrer mes talents de comédien…

Watson pousse ses jetons de blind au centre de la table, j'en fais de même. Je me contente de miser 30. Il suit, implacablement impassible. Il me propose un échange de cartes : j'accepte. Je troque mon 9 et mon 10 contre… le 7 de carreau et le 2 de cœur. Il ne me manque qu'un 5 d'une couleur quelconque pour avoir une suite. C'est peu probable mais je peux être chanceux. Mon adversaire échange trois cartes : soit il a une paire et tente la double, le brelan voire le full, soit il est audacieux et bluffe comme je l'ai fait au tour précédent… ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage tout entier est irréprochable… il m'épate depuis le début de la partie… et c'est loin de me laisser indifférent…

Il check. Je ne peux me permettre de relancer avec un jeu aussi mauvais… je check également. Il me refait une offre : j'accepte encore. Mon 2 de cœur devient le Valet de pique. Je n'ai pas la combinaison souhaitée mais j'hérite d'une figure, faute de mieux. Il change aussi une de ses cartes. Je vais bientôt être contraint de m'isoler dans la salle de bain s'il continue à m'impressionner de la sorte… Je dois rester concentré sur le jeu…

Il relance de 200. Hum… je suis… Nouvelle proposition : j'acquiesce encore. Tant pis pour la stratégie. 3 de pique, 4 de carreau, 6 de coeur, 7 de carreau, Valet de pique … avec la main que j'ai, soit j'espère un meilleur tirage, soit je me couche et il me reste suffisamment de jetons pour ne pas m'y résoudre… Mais de quelle carte me débarrasser ? Le Valet est une chance de faire une paire de valeur appréciable et les quatre autres forment une suite avec un 5… J'ai 700 de plus que lui… je peux décemment prendre ce risque… la Dame de cœur prend la place de mon Valet. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais mais je m'en contenterai aisément. Lui conserve son jeu.

Il relance de 100… eh bien… Il sait pertinemment que mes gains sont bien supérieurs aux siens… il ne bluffe pas. Je prends le risque… je suis. J'échange deux nouvelles cartes : mon 6 et mon 7 disparaissent dans le paquet, le 10 de pique et le 5 de cœur entrent en ma possession… cette dernière carte arrive bien à propos : elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité… Je ne peux suivre indéfiniment ses relances dans l'espoir d'obtenir une bonne main… Je vais ravaler mon orgueil et accepter mon gage… pour cette manche…

Il check. Il doit considérer qu'il en a assez fait, bien qu'il n'en montre aucun signe… il ne perd rien pour attendre… Je check également. Nous abattons nos cartes. Dans une expression de défi pour le moins insolente, Watson ramène à lui les jetons du pot. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire malicieux en croisant les bras. Il s'en est fallu de peu… ma Dame n'a pas fait le poids face à son As de cœur…

- Si j'étais vous, j'irais remettre mon manteau, me conseille-t-il avec un regard finement pétillant.

- Vous serez contraint de prendre soin de moi si je tombe malade. L'exercice de votre profession vous manque-t-elle à ce point ? me hasardé-je d'un ton moqueur.

- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, assure-t-il en rougissant légèrement face à cette réplique pour le moins ambigüe, réaction qui ne manque pas de m'étonner bien que je n'en montre aucun signe cet homme serait-il en réalité un peu moins puritain qu'il n'y paraît ? Je suis loin d'être un libertin de mœurs mais je ne peux m'empêcher de savourer cette découverte.

Je darde sur lui un regard scrutateur qui, comme à chaque fois, me comble de la satisfaction de le décontenancer. Je me lève et disparais dans ma chambre d'où je ressors quelques instants après chapeauté, chaussé et emmitouflé. Il en a profité pour en faire autant et me regarde désormais avec amusement. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde la rue. Il cherche visiblement quelqu'un…

- Il serait bien égoïste de votre part de ne pas faire profiter cet homme de vos grands talents de détective, dit-il le plus ironiquement du monde.

L'homme qu'il me désigne est un boxeur professionnel debout sous un porche à une dizaine de mètres du 221B. Je fronce les sourcils… Je sais déjà que ce gage ne sera pas aussi simple…

- Vous allez déduire tout ce que vous pourrez de lui en prenant bien soin de mettre tous ses défauts en évidence.

Je m'en doutais. Cet homme excessivement robuste mesurant près de six pieds et demi, mon gage ne pouvait être autre que provoquer une altercation.

- Watson, vous n'avez manifestement pas digéré votre gage, lancé-je d'un ton détaché en me tournant vers lui. Je comprends votre amertume mais sera-t-elle vraiment compensée par mon sacrifice ? Je serais surpris que vous l'ayez choisi pour sa qualité de boxeur.

- Holmes ! Vous auriez été brûlé depuis longtemps si vous aviez vécu à une autre époque ! s'exclame-t-il, stupéfait par cette information. Mais ne dites rien, je découvrirai vos explications en même temps que lui. Détrompez-vous, mon gage ne m'inspire nulle rancune, je sais aussi bien que vous que ma moustache aura repoussé dans deux semaines tout au plus. Je ne savais évidemment pas quelle était sa profession, je l'ai seulement vu à travers la vitre. Vous savez combien vos talents m'impressionnent, voici donc une nouvelle occasion de m'en abreuver. Bien sûr, je ne désire pas que vous alliez jusqu'au combat, simplement de quoi l'échauffer un peu, précise-t-il après avoir eu un petit sourire. Je vous attendrai sur le perron et laisserai la porte grande ouverte au cas où vous auriez rapidement besoin d'un asile.

Je le gratifie d'un regard perçant, un de ceux que j'emploie pour pénétrer ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois, il ne peut le soutenir plus de quelques secondes et détourne les yeux, un peu plus rougissant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se reprend bien vite, toutefois.

- Vous avez visiblement tout prévu, dis-je, un sourire exagérément provocateur gravé sur le visage. Voyons si votre plan a tiré profit de mes méthodes.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^. Il n'est pas très très long je sais ^^' J'essaie de les équilibrer un peu sans couper l'histoire n'importe où, ce qui n'est pas très facile ^^" XD. Merci d'avoir lu ^^ A bientôt ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Mon dieu ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle est en suspend -_-'. Désolée pour l'attente je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration pour le moment. J'espère la retrouver bientôt ^^'. En attendant bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>- Vous avez visiblement tout prévu, dis-je, un sourire exagérément provocateur gravé sur le visage. Voyons si votre plan a tiré profit de mes méthodes.<em>

Je réajuste la position de mon chapeau, histoire de rendre cette scène un peu plus théâtrale, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire et de m'avancer vers la porte, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Watson m'abandonne sur le perron, prenant appui sur sa canne et sur le mur. Je jette négligemment un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et me dirige vers le boxeur.

- Bonjour, mon brave, l'interpelé-je d'un ton neutre tandis qu'il tourne vers moi un visage revêche. En passant près de vous, je n'ai pu que remarquer votre masse musculaire impressionnante, votre pommette écrasée et votre nez vraisemblablement cassé à plusieurs reprises. Vous avez dû perdre bien des combats pour hériter d'une pareille épave.

Il se redresse et me toise avec mépris. Bien entendu, je sais comment faire perdre son sang froid à ce genre d'individu : attaquer son orgueil, et violemment.

- Vous d'vriez surveiller vos paroles, mon gaillard, m'avertit-il d'un ton plus que mauvais. J'serais navré d'vous prouver que j'suis loin d'être un amateur.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! rétorqué-je avec un air gauche que je veux particulièrement agaçant. Mais vous avez dû combattre des adversaires bien meilleurs que vous à en juger par ces blessures.

Ses lèvres se resserrent : il commence à fulminer. Il ne va pas tarder à laisser sa rage s'exprimer si je persiste. Ce qui le met particulièrement hors de lui, c'est qu'il sait qu'au-delà de cette provocation gratuite, mes déductions sont tout à fait exactes.

- J'te conseille de déguerpir avant que j'me mette vraiment en colère, me menace-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Mais, _my boy_, vous ne troubleriez pas la quiétude de cette rue paisible.

J'accompagne ma réplique d'un regard panoramique visant à croiser celui de Watson qui m'indique d'un signe de tête qu'il considère mon gage accompli et que je peux le rejoindre, comme je m'y attendais. Toutefois, j'ai une autre idée en tête.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le boxeur qui, cette fois-ci, perd toute retenue, n'ayant visiblement pas supporté d'être rabaissé par un homme d'une dizaine d'années son cadet.

- Tu l'auras cherché, souffle-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants de colère.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme me décoche un direct du droit que j'évite de justesse en faisant un bond en arrière. Il se rue aussitôt sur moi, les poings levés. J'évite son second coup par la gauche, et, d'un même mouvement fluide et continu, frappe son flanc droit : il courbe l'échine sous l'effet de la douleur. J'en profite pour lui asséner un crochet du gauche en plein visage avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Sonné, il recule de quelques mètres. Ne tenant pas à mettre fin trop rapidement au combat, je lui laisse le temps de récupérer.

Encore légèrement hagard, l'homme se masse la mâchoire sans cesser de me fixer de ce que je déduis être son regard le plus menaçant. Mon ami, inquiet par la tournure que prennent les événements, n'a pas le temps de me rejoindre avant que la brute ne soit déjà sur moi. Je dévie son direct avant d'un coup de paume vif. Je me baisse et m'apprête à lui enfoncer mon poing dans le buffet. Il n'atteindra pas sa cible : ayant visiblement pressenti mon attaque, il lève violemment son genou qui vient s'écraser sous mon menton et me projette brutalement en arrière. Je finis ma chute au sol, désarçonné et la langue douloureuse. Je vois tout de même que mon adversaire n'attend pas que je me relève pour se jeter sur moi. Une vive douleur irradie dans tout mon ventre alors que son talon s'y enfonce.

J'ai juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un second coup. Je me redresse légèrement et détends rapidement la jambe : ma semelle s'enfonce durement dans son tibia. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur et se baisse pour saisir sa jambe meurtrie alors que je roule encore avant de me relever à bonne distance de lui. Je crache le sang qui emplit désormais ma bouche alors que le molosse se relève péniblement. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais… Des passants nous observent d'un air inquiet, nous commençons à attirer l'attention : il est temps de mettre fin à cet échange. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, j'élabore une fin à la hauteur de mon adversaire.

Premièrement, éviter le coup de pied de son membre valide à mon approche, puis enfoncer mon poing dans son estomac. Profiter de son étourdissement pour décocher un direct en pleine joue, le faisant pivoter. Terminer l'assaut par un coup de pied défonçant au bas des reins. En résumé, tibia fragilisé, pommette fracturée, douleurs récurrentes dans le bas du dos fort probables. Rétablissement physique : huit semaines ; récupération psychologique : sept mois. Surplus de vanité, neutralisé.

J'aperçois mon ami amorcer un mouvement. Je ne dois en aucun cas le laisser interférer dans ce duel. Je fais un pas en avant : coup de pied. Je m'écarte au dernier moment. Coup de poing au ventre, direct gauche dans le maxillaire : bruit de craquement. Il n'a pas le temps de tenter la moindre riposte. Talon droit dans les reins : il s'effondre au sol dans un cri. Il ne se relèvera pas. Je reprends mon souffle en le regardant bouger faiblement et récupère et remets mon chapeau tombé durant le combat, tandis que mon compagnon s'avance lentement.

- Eh bien, Watson, je crois que celui-ci aurait bien besoin de vos soins, ironisé-je avec un petit sourire ; je porte une main à mes côtes quelque peu endolories, dans une grimace.

Watson me dévisage un instant, contrit comme jamais, avant de s'approcher du boxeur, toujours allongé au sol.

- Les blessures de cet homme nécessitent une hospitalisation, affirme-t-il d'un ton qui m'indique immédiatement son désarroi, bien qu'il soit marqué d'un certain flegme très anglais. Il doit y être conduit sur le champ.

Un homme d'âge moyen et richement vêtu se démarque alors de la petite foule qui s'est amassée autour de nous.

- Je dispose d'une voiture, dit-il. Je peux l'y emmener en une dizaine de minutes.

- Je vous remercie de votre bonté, _my lord_, répond mon ami en se relevant. Je vais vous accompagner.

- Bien, je vais chercher la voiture, cela ne prendra qu'un instant.

L'air défait, Watson le regarde se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et s'écarte de l'homme à terre. Sa démarche mal assurée, son teint pâle, son soudain mutisme à mon égard, tous ces petits détails en apparence anodins pour ces indiscrets sont autant d'indices pour mon sens aiguisé de l'observation. Mon ami, vous avez des contradictions dont il nous faudra discuter.

- Je vous laisse vous occuper de ce patient, interviens-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. Je vous attends à l'étage.

Watson me répond par un hochement de tête et un regard brillant qu'il n'est certainement pas parvenu à réprimer. Je fais volte-face et me dirige tranquillement vers la porte du 221B où se tient Mrs Hudson, visiblement déboussolée par ce qui s'est déroulé sous ses yeux, vraisemblablement. Elle me suit du regard, pétrifiée, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le seuil.

- Le temps est particulièrement clément aujourd'hui, ne trouvez-vous pas, Mrs Hudson ? demandé-je avec un sourire affable de ma composition. Ne vous faites pas de mauvais sang pour ce pauvre bougre, notre bon docteur va veiller à ce qu'on le remette sur pied.

Comme je l'ai soupçonné, je n'obtiens aucune réponse de sa part hormis un petit couinement inintelligible qui exprime toutefois son ahurissement à la perfection. Je gravis les dix-sept marches qui mènent à notre meublé et disparais à l'intérieur, sans un mot de plus, avant d'enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau, dégoulinants de neige fondue.

Dans la salle de bain, je retire mon veston et ma chemise et m'approche du miroir. J'y découvre un hématome d'une taille appréciable ornant désormais mon abdomen. Je n'ai nullement besoin de vérifier pour savoir que ma langue porte désormais la marque de mes dents. Eh bien, au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de me rendre à la taverne dans les prochains jours, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon colocataire. Je retourne dans ma chambre, où je me change pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

Dans le salon, je me laisse lourdement tomber dans mon fauteuil avant de saisir ma boîte à cigare. J'en allume un et tends le bras vers l'étagère à ma gauche. J'en sors mon encyclopédie sur les fiacres. Approfondir mes connaissances sur le sujet me sera peut-être capital pour la résolution de ma prochaine enquête. Je me plonge donc dans l'étude des différents types de roues, des différents tissus employés pour la fabrication des banquettes, des différentes races de chevaux utilisées pour les tracter.

J'ai lu une bonne trentaine de pages quand je reconnais les bruits caractéristiques de la porte d'entrée et des pas de mon ami. Un bref coup d'œil me suffit pour constater le changement de son expression et ses gestes légèrement brusques. S'il était contrit une demi-heure plus tôt, désormais il semble sensiblement énervé, si ce n'est furieux. Mon attention faussement concentrée sur l'encyclopédie, je remarque les regards courroucés qu'il me lance régulièrement depuis qu'il a refermé la porte de notre meublé, alors qu'il s'affaire à retirer son manteau et ses chaussures. Il s'apprête à se diriger vers sa chambre quand je prends la parole dans le but évidemment de lui permettre d'extérioriser son ressentiment.

- Comment se porte ce pauvre bougre ? demandé-je d'un ton détaché.

Du coin de l'œil je le vois se stopper net et rester immobile quelques secondes, se retenant très probablement d'exploser de rage, avant de se tourner vers moi et de finalement succomber à sa pulsion.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? s'écrie-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère. Vous n'étiez pas censé passer cet homme à tabac ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne m'avez pas vu hocher la tête, je ne vous croirai pas ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

- Je voulais vérifier une théorie.

- Une théorie ? A propos de quoi ?

- De vous.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Ce n'est pas très long je sais mais je n'ai pas encore la suite. ^^' J'espère au moins que vous avez aimé. A bientôt, j'espère =)<p> 


End file.
